


A Comforting Touch

by kipsi



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bottom Len, Dominant Barry, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Self Confidence Issues, chubby len
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 23:49:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5763622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kipsi/pseuds/kipsi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard Snart is not the only one who's had a shitty day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Comforting Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Primadorton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Primadorton/gifts).



> Every time I end up writing smut I'm like 'how many prompts can I stuff into a one fic'. :D  
> Hope you like this Kai~

Leonard Snart had had a shitty day. The heist that he had planned for weeks going south, unexpectedly, although he should've known better than trying to rely on Mick, knowing that the hothead would have a field day trying to burn the goddamn place down. Especially after getting to know who the building belonged to.

He had known that it was a risk, getting Mick involved with something that reminded him of the last job that had went even worse than this; the arsonist blinded by rage that had turned into something more as he got burned himself, thankfully not that badly, Len being there and pulling him away from the goddamn flames himself.

Today, things had played out almost the exact same way, just without any burns. He should've really called the whole thing off immediately after getting that uneasy feeling of déjà vu when stepping into the building and seeing Mick's face. Eyes burning with wrath and hurt - remembering the life that he had left behind.

But what's done was done.

They had left the place ablaze without their prize, Mick full of mirth after getting to actually lit something on fire for once. Getting his revenge once again.

Len, not so happy. Gripping the steering wheel of their getaway car with force, glaring his partner in crime and snarling that it'd better be the last time that he foiled his plans.

 

**

 

The cold liquid running down his throat soothed his nerves, the ice cubes turning the alcohol almost freezing. It was a bliss, having a drink like this, feeling the cold not only in his throat but creeping into his frontal lobe, a sharp pain that dissipated quick after, leaving him feeling _good_. Refreshed.

Len wished that the night wouldn't surprise him with an abrupt migraine, something that he definitely didn't want to deal with right now. Although burying his head into a bucket of ice cubes did sound amazing with the way his brain was whirring constantly. Restless because of all of his thinking.

He just couldn't stop thinking.

The job had been solid. And yet they had fucked up, spectacularly.

He should've taken Lisa with him in place of Mick, who was erratic. Shouldn't have let his sentiment cloud his reason. But he had, not having worked with Mick for over a month, knowing that he wanted in on a job. Also knowing that his trigger finger had been getting itchy.

Len closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, calming his nerves.

The safe house that he was in was almost empty, one of the not-so-fancy ones. Barely had anything in the fridge. Not that he was hungry really. Didn't have a television either, nothing to pass the time with. The whole place was just so quiet that all that he could hear were his own thoughts.

He needed to get out.

Yes, that.

He needed to get out and get laid.

 

**

 

Without really paying attention and his thoughts completely elsewhere, Leonard found himself making his way to Saints and Sinners.

Leaving his motorcycle to its familiar spot, he straightened his leather jacket and pulled the helmet off, giving the small parking lot a once-over. Not that many cars or bikes, as usual. The bar wasn't that well-known, after all, and the ones who knew about it.. well, mostly cops that tried their luck and came to look for criminals.

The place didn't exactly have that good reputation. A good place to hide amongst other wrongdoers, though. Have a good drink. Get a quick fuck.

It wasn't a big surprise that he had gotten here, again, as Saints and Sinners was one of his regular places.

Making his way inside, he scanned the place quickly with his sharp eye, taking in everything before deciding where to sit, who to possibly talk to. Taking a seat from one of the free booths was tempting, and he chose to just do that, being pleased that from there he was able to see everyone in the bar, but no one being able to get behind him, this exact table being the one that he usually took if he took any at all.

He signaled the bartender to get him his usual drink, seeing the familiar face behind the bar counter, getting a small nod as a response.

Len let his eyes scan the people in the bar.

He had the whole night to get drunk.

 

**

 

It was one in the morning and Len was having his third beer. No one had come to talk to him, no one sparing him even a glance.

It was to be expected, though. The low lives in this bar were mostly young, barely turned even twenty. Some definitely not even legal yet. He wasn't interested. And neither would they be.

Len wasn't completely oblivious of his appearance. He knew that he wasn't as fit as he used to be, wasn't young anymore, couldn't exactly get that fit unless he actually made time and started to work out daily. Sure he did a few times a week to keep up his stamina, but that definitely wasn't enough to build any abdominal muscles. His diet wasn't in favor for that either. Hell, who was he kidding? Lisa and her new baking hobby had made sure that he wasn't going to look fit anytime soon.

And then there was the fact that he actually did look old. At least with his hair going gray. Not that he really cared, since it went well with his Captain Cold persona. But it definitely wasn't a feature that would get him company.

In these kids' eyes, he was an old man. A pathetic, lonely, old man, getting drunk all by himself.

But then again he didn't exactly care. Hadn't cared what people thought of him in a long time. What he cared about was his surroundings.

He had been sitting in his booth for eighty-seven minutes, doing one of the things that always amused him highly. People watching.

There was a small group, five men, sitting around one of the tables to his right, coming up with some kind of a plan, not that you could really even call it that as Len listened to them. But they were just kids. Still learning. Although bringing business, and even more so, planning a heist into a pub? Anything but clever. Especially when there was a cop listening in as well, in street clothes. Len had seen through him immediately the first time he'd glanced at him.

He wondered if the kids would get arrested before even getting out of the bar. It was likely, if the cop's face was anything to go by. Such a lousy cop, really, letting his expression slip like that. It was a surprise that they got anything done without the Flash. Not a surprise that they hadn't caught him after striking the deal with the Scarlet Speedster.

The beer was still cold as he took another sip of it, turning his attention elsewhere.

A couple that was bickering about something non-essential, a group of three drunk women and a man laughing, an old man taking a swig from his bottle, eyes sad. Len wondered absently if the others saw him like he saw the old man not far from where he sat.

There was a man trying to hit on the bartender at the counter, the cop downing the last of his drink and making his way to the group of kids.

The front door opening and one Barry Allen walking in.

Len blinked. Looked again. He wasn't seeing things.

Not what he had expected to happen tonight. Nowhere near it, actually. But he couldn't say that he was disappointed. The Flash hadn't appeared to the burning building, at least not when they had still been in there. Len doubted that he was here because of the heist. Didn't look annoyed. Didn't look frustrated either.

It took the kid twenty-three seconds to spot him, and then Barry's green eyes found his.

Len wondered if he just imagined the spark that he saw in them.

 

**

 

It was obvious that the kid was here for him. Why? He had no idea, but he knew that Barry wouldn't come here unless he needed him for something. This was the third time, after all, and he hadn't seen the kid around here otherwise.

Taking a seat opposite of him, Barry gave him a look that Len returned, tilting his head as he took the speedster in.

Casual, worn clothes, maybe one size bigger than actually necessary.. Barry's hair was a mess. Most likely from running. Len cocked an eyebrow at the kid, who gestured one of the bartenders to come over.

Len took a swig of his drink as Barry ordered food, the bartender's face turning surprised when he had to start writing his order down to actually remember it. When he took his leave, Barry looked sheepish and started to fiddle with the salt on the table.

"Should've probably gone to a proper diner, kid," Len smirked at him, seeing the blush rising to Barry's cheeks.

"Shut up, I'm just.. hungry," he muttered, not lifting his eyes from the table.

"That why you came here, or because you were looking for me?" Len teased, and saw how Barry tensed momentarily before he continued to play with the salt.

Something was off about the kid tonight.

"Can that wait?" The question was spoken so softly Len barely heard it in the otherwise loud pub. "Need to eat," the kid mumbled.

"You do that, Scarlet."

Barry lifted his eyes from the table to give him a small smile.

Something was definitely off.

 

**

 

Len watched, fascinated, as one plate after another turned empty in front of him, their table far enough in the dark corner that no one was able to see what was happening to the french fries and steaks.

No one except Len, who was starting to feel a bit concerned that Barry could eat so much so fast.

"You should cool it, kid," he breathed out when another plate was emptied in a matter of seconds.

He received an annoyed look from Barry, who was now licking his lips, the pink of his tongue distracting as it swept over his lower lip. Len tore his eyes away from that sinful mouth and focused on his eyes, that spark there again. He hadn't imagined it after all.

"Can't be good to eat anything as fast as you're able to," he stated then, and Barry huffed.

"Since when have you been concerned about my well-being?" There was a bite in the other's tone, one that Len was familiar with. It brought a smirk to his lips.

"Just an observation."

The kid snorted and dipped a fry in ketchup, Len following his every move silently as he brought it to his lips and bit into it.

This whole scene reminded him of the last time that he had been the one eating and trying to get Barry off his back. It felt like their roles were reversed right now, and if Len was being honest with himself, he found the whole thing amusing.

Mostly because he didn't find Barry intimidating. The angry furrow of his brow that had appeared after Len had interrupted his eating reminded him of a puppy that tried to appear just as fierce as its older playmates, and failing miserably.

He watched in silence the kid resuming to empty the plates, already five of them empty and piled up, away from the remaining still full ones.

At least the food wouldn't have time to get cold.

 

**

 

After all of the plates were cleared, Barry leaned back in his seat and let out a content sigh. Len watched him curiously, leaning onto his own palm, elbow on the table. He hadn't exactly picked up on it earlier, but the kid had been exhausted earlier. Now, he looked more like himself again, more color on his cheeks.

More.. peaceful.

"Mind telling me what this is about?" He broke the silence then, and the kid's attention shifted immediately to him.

Len's eyes were drawn once again to the other's mouth, Barry biting his lip nervously. It had been obvious that something was bothering him ever since he had stepped into this pub. Now all of that nervous energy finally got released, the kid not being able to hold it in anymore. Len wondered what was eating him up that badly.

Barry let out a sigh.

"Couldn't sleep," he started then, and Len quirked a brow at him. Not what he had expected, and it definitely didn't explain why the speedster had come to look for him.

The kid seemed to notice his bemusement, because he blushed and averted his gaze.

"I- I mean, I was able to sleep till I woke up. After that not really. I had to make sure that it wasn't real, couldn't be real, but I had to make sure that everyone's safe-"

Len blinked at the other's babbling.

"You had a nightmare."

It wasn't a question but a statement. Barry licked his lips and nodded, embarrassment evident on his face, in his movements. His hands were back at fiddling with the salt.

Len couldn't deny that he was surprised. He had never thought that he'd be sitting at a bar one night with the Flash, talking about nightmares. But here he was, Barry swallowing before him nervously, waiting for his next words.

He understood what the kid was going through, having been there, still being there himself as well. Fearing for Lisa's safety. And even though the bastard was already dead, Len having iced him himself, it didn't make him disappear from his nightmares.

Dreams were cruel that way.

"That doesn't still really explain why you're _here_. Shouldn't you be with your goody two-shoes friends?" Len drawled, letting his finger trace the neck of his empty beer bottle, Barry's eyes shifting to the movement.

Len saw Barry swallowing again before he spoke.

"I... was there already," he muttered, "went to check up on all of them."

Len lifted a brow at that.

"But they weren't the only ones who Zoom killed," the kid's voice wavered a bit, and he tore his eyes away from him again.

Zoom.

Len remembered hearing that name, had seen the broadcast of the black speedster dragging Barry around like a rag doll. He'd never gotten any more information about that, though. About what exactly had happened.

He was intrigued by that, but his thoughts came to a halt when he realized what Barry had just said. His eyes shifted to the speedster in front of him who was scratching at his neck.

A smirk spread to his lips as he looked at the kid.

"How _sweet_ of you, Scarlet," he drawled and saw how the other's cheeks reddened immediately. "However, I don't die that easily."

He saw that familiar spark in the other's eyes again, and the next thing he knew, they were in the alley behind Saints and Sinners, his back against a wall and Barry gripping the lapels of his leather jacket.

Len blinked, disoriented, trying to gather his surroundings.

" _Don't say that_ ," the kid bit out, his expression pained.

Len took a hold of the other's wrists, letting out a breath. It was obvious how terrifying the nightmare had been if it left Barry like this - showing Len an expression like this. He had never seen such expression on his face. Shit.

He leaned properly against the wall behind him, trying to get more comfortable despite the other caging him in with his body. Len licked his dry lips. He didn't exactly like to feel trapped.

"I'm alive now, aren't I?" He breathed out then, Barry's eyes taking him in, Len staring right back at him, into the green of his eyes.

He felt the other's hold on his jacket slackening for a second before the kid gripped at him tighter again, Len blinking when Barry moved even closer to him, brushing his lips against his.

Len felt a brief and light electric shock with the first touch that left him speechless and completely unguarded, Barry's mouth moving against his, the kid biting his lower lip softly, Len moaning into the kiss without meaning to.

God, he had wanted to kiss those lips for so long, and now actually being able to? Nothing like he had imagined.

Barry was soft and hard all at once against him, his hands moving to cup Len's face, as if he was something that would break easily.

Len had imagined their first kiss being angry, fierce, anything but this. But God, he loved the way Barry's tongue curled and licked into his mouth, how he pressed into him, his knee moving between his legs.

Len gasped and broke the kiss, opened his eyes, not having realized that he had closed them. The sight that greeted him made arousal course through him.

Barry was looking at him through half-lidded eyes, eyes hungry for more, his cheeks flushed and lips redder than ever. Len couldn't remember the last time that he had been this hard.

" _God, Scarlet_ ," he murmured then, brushing his thumb over the other's lower lip, Barry pressing into him more firmly, seeking for more contact.

"Mm, need to take this somewhere else," Barry's voice was rougher than usual, making Len swallow, his throat suddenly dry.

Fuck. The kid _would_ be the death of him, Len thought as he gave him an address to one of his more equipped safe houses.

 

**

 

They were inside the apartment before Len even realized that the kid had actually scooped him up into his arms to move them there faster.

When he took in his surroundings again, they were standing in the middle of the small living room, not having used the front door as far as Len was concerned. He lifted a brow at the kid curiously.

"Breaking and entering in your resume nowadays, Scarlet? How _naughty_ ," he smirked, Barry's blush obvious even in the darkness of the room.

It was so easy to get him flustered, yet Len never bored of the way red suited him.

He didn't have time to say anything else, though, Barry being there in front of him, pulling him closer in a matter of seconds, claiming his mouth once again. Len groaned into the kiss and took a hold of Barry's neck, his fingertips burying into the strands of his soft hair.

Barry let out a gasp againt his lips, apparently sensitive at his scalp, and Len smirked against the other's lips, moving them to the only bedroom.

He felt Barry's hands moving from his shoulders to his hips, restless, moving up his chest and tugging the leather jacket off of him, leaving him into his dark navy t-shirt and black pants. Len bit his own lower lip when Barry's mouth moved from his lips to his neck, kissing there, moving to the shell of his ear.

" _Let me get you out of your clothes_ ," the raspy voice made him shudder, " _I want to see_ you," Barry's voice made his cock twitch in his pants.

And then he was being pushed into the bed, Barry on top of him in a moment, kissing him again, his hands moving to the hem of his shirt.

But before Barry was able to lift his shirt, Len took a hold of his wrists and the other paused in everything that he was doing to look down at him questioningly. Len worried his lip between his teeth and looked to the side, not used to the feel of embarrassment that washed over him. He hadn't exactly gotten this far in a while with anyone, nor was he in that of a good shape physically.

Barry remained silent for a moment, but then let go of his shirt. Len relaxed instantly, not having even realized that he had suddenly stilled.

"If you want to stop-" the kid started, voice full of concern.

"No," he interrupted him and shifted his eyes back to Barry's, licking once again his drying lips. "No need to stop," he shifted a bit under the other, feelings Barry's own half-hard dick pressing into his thigh through the layers of clothing they still wore. He _didn't_ want to stop.

Barry's eyes seemed to search for something from his face before he sucked his lower lip into his mouth. "Okay," he breathed out then, and leaned into another kiss, Len relaxing further with the gentleness of it.

Until he felt the other's fingers back on his shirt.

"It's okay," Barry murmured against his lips, reassuring. "S'okay," he breathed as he moved down to his neck, Barry's teeth scraping lightly his skin and making him shiver, gripping the kid's shoulders tighter.

Before he even realized it, he felt the other's hands under his shirt, moving slowly from his stomach up to his chest, Barry nuzzling his neck and obviously leaving a mark there, a moan leaving Len's mouth without his permission at the way Barry's tongue slid down his neck, his breath hot against his skin.

The other's touch was warm and gentle, something that Len wasn't used to, and when Barry peppered his neck with kisses, he couldn't help but give into the feeling and just.. relax.

"Can I?" He heard the whisper against his skin, fingers tugging at his shirt lightly.

Len let out a small breath, steeling himself, nodding. He felt Barry's grin on his skin before he pulled away from him to look down at him properly. Len looked up to him, admiring the way Barry's eyes were darker than before, his lips still red and just as soft-looking as they felt on his skin.

He didn't even have time to blink before the shirt was off of him, the sudden breeze making him shudder, until he felt Barry's palms on his chest, his eyes widening with awe.

"God, you're _gorgeous_ ," Barry breathed out, taking in the sight of his bare chest, his fingers tracing the tattoos with wonder. Len had no words to utter back at him, so he stayed silent and let the other's hands wander, trying to relax under the touch.

And then the hands on his chest vibrated.

Len gasped at the sudden feeling, not having expected it, and Barry froze against him, apologizing. Len licked his lips and chuckled, telling him that it was perfectly okay and that he was welcome to do it again.

The mischievousness that glimmered in Barry's eyes at his words made Len's throat dry. He had never seen the other looking so.. formidable. The way Barry's lips weren't turned into the gentle and familiar radiant smile, but a smirk.. Len felt himself growing harder in his pants. Fuck.

Len gripped the sheets beneath him when Barry's mouth moved down to his chest, his hands running down his sides as he left butterfly kisses all over his skin, Len's breath stuttering when he felt the hot, wet mouth moving on his skin, Barry's tongue apprently tracing the ink of his tattoos.

He heard faint, gentle murmurs against his skin, praising him and telling how beautiful he was, and Len arched up, gasping when he felt vibrating fingers teasing his nipples, Barry's mouth on his stomach now, leaving a mark there.

The kid's mouth _was_ sinful, and when Len wet his lips with his tongue, looking down at Barry, who returned his gaze, mouth howering closer to the edge of his pants now, he knew that he wouldn't last long.

The other seemed to notice his concern, because soon Barry had moved up to kiss him, once again sweet but passionate, moaning against his lips.

"Think we need to get you out of these," he rasped then, tugging Len's belt off before helping him out of his jeans, Barry blurring momentarily in front of him to get rid of his own clothes as well, only leaving his underwear on.

Len licked his lips at the bare skin before him, the slight light from between the curtains making Barry look breathtaking as he straddled him, his skin fraught with moles that looked like little stars.

They both groaned when Barry moved on top of him for another brief kiss, their cocks brushing together through the light material of their boxer shorts, feeling so tight now. Len wanted to get rid of their underwear already, but he couldn't resist gripping Barry's ass and pulling him closer, the low moan that left the speedster so delicious he wanted to hear more.

Barry rocked against him a couple of times before he groaned and moved to remove the last of their clothing, obviously frustrated.

Len couldn't complain at all, especially when the other's naked body pressed against his, Barry moving between his legs and taking Len's own hardness into his hand, stroking slowly, experimentally, smearing the pre-come with his thumb and licking his lips as he watched him.

Len cursed under his breath at the sight in front of him, his breath hitching when Barry's mouth made contact with his inner thigh, kissing and marking his sensitive skin before moving upwards, mouthing his balls and licking his way up to the head of his cock.

He let out a broken moan when the hot wetness of Barry's mouth closed around the head of his dick, sucking him in deeper before he started to move.

Len gripped the sheets tighter, _a plea_ escaping his lips.

" _P-Please_ ," the word left his mouth without his permission, and Len bit his lip, Barry moaning around his cock and making him shudder.

He looked down at the other, embarrassed, Barry's eyes dilated and so dark that he barely saw the green in them anymore, as he pulled his mouth off of his cock, his lips slick with pre-come and a streak of saliva that connected his red and plush lips to his cock.

Fuck.

Len had never seen anything as hot in his life.

Barry licked his lips and let go of his dick, a whine threatening to break free of him before Len bit his lip and motioned with his head to the small night stand. Barry's eyes darkened at the suggestion and in a blink of an eye the other was back between his legs with the needed supplies.

Len let go of the sheets, noticing that he was still gripping them, and spread his legs more for Barry, who regarded him appraisingly.

"So gorgeous," Barry murmured at him, his thumb stroking his inner thigh, Len humming at the pleasant feeling.

" _Barry_ ," he started then, his voice already rough, more desperate. He needed him _now_.

The other chuckled and nodded at him, grabbing the lube and pouring a generous amount on his fingers. "I've got you," he smiled then, and slid his fingers down his perineum to his entrance, Len struggling to keep still, the other's fingers vibrating slightly - probably nerves.

He felt the tip of Barry's finger entering him, slowly, so, goddamn, slowly, that he couldn't help but move and push against the finger. But he was stopped by Barry, the other taking a hold of his hip and keeping him still, suddenly so full of strength. Len actually whined.

" _Shhh, it's okay_ ," Barry worked his finger into him, slowly and with care, something that Len wasn't used to, what made him feel vulnerable all over again.

"I'm not glass," he rasped out, and Barry chuckled at him again. "I know," the response came with Barry adding another finger into him, stretching him out and making him moan. Fuck.

The fingers started to move more after a while, _vibrating_ , and Len let out a curse, biting his lip to not whimper again when Barry found his prostate, his fingertips brushing against it, Len feeling the vibrations inside of him as the slick fingers fucked into him.

He was gripping the sheets again, panting and moaning, not having expected the other using his powers like this. But god, it felt so good. Len couldn't stop the sounds leaving his lips as Barry kissed his neck while fingering him.

"You're so hot like this, you have no idea," Barry groaned against his skin, and Len shut his eyes, feeling the burn of a blush on his face.

He was pushing back against the fingers, his whole skin feeling like it was on fire as the vibrations assaulted his postrate, his cock pulsing and pre-come leaking down his shaft. " _Barry_ ," he moaned, pleading, the other's fingers slowing down at his tone. "I want you to fuck me already, fuck, _I can't-_ "

He felt lips on his own before Barry pulled away from him, Len feeling suddenly empty when Barry withdrew his fingers from him, a second later feeling the heat of the other's slicked up dick against his ass, Barry having used his speed to unwrap the condom and get himself ready.

"Handy," he chuckled, as Barry hummed and took a hold of his hips, stroking his skin. Len bit his lip and gave him a shaky nod, both of them gasping when Barry penetrated the tight ring of muscle despite all of the stretching.

Len moved one of his legs to pull Barry closer to him, his cock still sliding deeper into him, and Len moaned at the feeling of it, at the lust-filled expression on the other's face.

" _Ohhh God_ , Len," Barry groaned when he was all the way inside of him, " _you feel so good_."

Len bit his lip when Barry moved, pulling almost all the way out of him before thrusting back in, a gasp breaking out of Len, his hands moving to Barry's arms momentarily, telling him to _fuck him good_.

Barry laughed at him and started a pace that left Len moaning into the pillow, a few thrusts later Barry's cock brushing against his prostate with every new movement.

He couldn't keep the sounds in even though he would've wanted to, not with the way the other moved against him and whispered to him how gorgeous he was, how good he was being. How long he'd wanted to fuck him like this.

Len _whined_ when Barry slowed down the pace, felt the other's control almost breaking completely with it and every new thrust of his hips, the vibrations fleeting on the other's skin.

The slower rhythm was torturous, but so good, Len couldn't remember when was the last time that someone had fucked him like this.

Probably never.

The hand closing around his hard cock made him groan, the stroking just as slow as the deep thrusts, until Barry picked the pace up again, stroking and fucking him simultaneously.

Len heard the other moaning his name before the hand around him started to vibrate, a startled gasp leaving his lips when he realized that Barry was vibrating on top of him, _inside of him_. Not only was the feeling amazing, something that he had never experienced before, but the knowledge of it- fuck.

Len reached his climax, completely breathless as his cock pulsed in Barry's vibrating hand, Barry slowing down and panting on top of him, spent as well.

" _Jesus, Scarlet_ ," Len whispered, his voice raw as he looked at the speedster, who pulled out of him and cleaned them up in seconds, grinning as he appeared back beside him.

"You're welcome," there was a teasing tone in the other's voice when Barry pulled him into a kiss.

 

**

 

The next morning Len woke up to a note on the night stand, a number being scribbled on it with a message:

_Sorry, I had to dash off to work._  
_Call me later if you feel like it?_

 

**

 

A few minutes later Leonard Snart was _not_ blushing when he looked at his own reflection in the mirror and saw all of the still vibrant marks that Barry had left on his skin the night before.


End file.
